


I Know Just The Trick

by EdwardNygmwah



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNygmwah/pseuds/EdwardNygmwah
Summary: Reader has a nightmare and Loki comforts her by reading one of his own books to her! I tried to make it fluffy but idk. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	I Know Just The Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here and I haven't written in a while, so I apologize for any mistakes, please be nice! I'm 15 and in high school so I might not be as good as all the other regular writers for this fandom but I'm pretty confident that this is at least okay!!  
> This is for a friend but I figured, why not share with you lovelies? 
> 
> Enjoy, feel free to comment :)

You awoke with a start, heart running at a steady pace of a mile a minute. A thin sheen of sweat was making itself known on your brow and you made a motion to wipe it on the back of your palm, but your body was still too paralyzed with fear to be compliant. Your mind was still slurring thick and dark with shadowed memory of the monsters of your past; all sharp teeth, horrid intentions and entirely human. 

This would be the third time this week you had been swallowed by this nightmare. 

Trying -and failing- to get yourself under control, your heavy breath rattled against your chest and you felt the familiar sensation of being touched, making you flinch back with a whine. When you finally let yourself take in your surroundings, you felt a pang of guilt bloom through your chest. 

Sitting beside you with his arm idly in the air, palm open and outstretched toward you, frozen in the action of contact, was Loki; Trickster God; Prince of Asgard; Master of Mischief; and also your latest fling. The slightest hints of worry revealed themselves in the lines etched above his brows and beside his eyes. It always killed you to see him this way knowing that you were the cause of his panic. 

Always ever knowing, he responded and shot down that train of thought quicker than Pietro after downing a 5 Hour Energy on a good day. 

"It is not your fault, love. Do not fret over that which you do not cause," he soothed, sultry accent and silver tongue calming you almost pathetically instantly. Damn him and his gorgeous voice. 

A breath you hadn't known you'd been holding extracted itself easily from your lungs, shoulders dropping with your chest. A slight nod of your head confirmed that he indeed could touch you; and his long, slender fingers were immediately carding through your hair, neatly rearranging it. He had wiped away all evidence of static fear that had held you captive just mere moments before and you leaned lightly into his touch, nuzzling against his palm like a kitten. 

A soft purr pushed itself out of your mouth, causing the corners of your God's mouth to tilt upward into the comfortable look you had gotten used to seeing on Loki's face. Knowing that you were one of very few to see him so content in all the years of his life made joy swell in your heart to the point where it felt you may explode. The immense joy you'd been filled with spread itself widely across your face in the form of a smile, one specifically for him.

He grinned brightly at that, gleaming in the knowledge that he (and only he) could always make you feel like all was right with the world. Grasping your hand, Loki placed a gentle kiss to each of your knuckles, making you feel like as royal as he'd always seen you anyway. 

Blindingly white teeth showed as he asked, "What assistance could I be of to enlighten your mood, my Queen?" 

At this question, your eyes found the book that sat downward and open on his blankets over his lap, forgotten in the distraction. You could feel yourself practically glow as an idea filled your head, and seeing the same glow reflected on Loki's own face informed you that he appreciated your thought. 

Grabbing your arm tenderly, he lifted the blanket and spread his knees apart to allow you access to sit in between his legs. Once you were settled, he pulled the sheets back up; pressed his bare chest up against your back; rested his chin atop your head; and folded down the corner of his page so he could start over at the beginning for you.

Shimmering gold symbols you did not recognize as any discernable language you'd ever come across shone beautifully on the pages of the story, and seemingly they told of valiant knights and damsels all composed in practical Shakespearean and topped off with the bow that was Loki's amazing accented voice. 

The crisp sound of pages turning harmonized beautifully with the deep rumble of your lovers voice that vibrated through your back and shook you to your core. His free hand was up under the hem of your flimsy nighttime T-shirt, fingers caressing small circular patterns on the softness of your stomach. 

Being at such peace, you didn't even realize how much time had passed until the dry thump of the book shutting echoed across the otherwise silent room informed you that the fables had come to a finish. At this point, the stunning orange glow of the beginnings of sunrise were streaming into the room through the curtains, leaving strips of light and shadow strewn across your shared suite.

Gentle breath tickled your neck as Loki left trails of sweet kisses along and underneath your jaw and a pleased hum playing through your contented smile. But as his smirk parted and traveled downward, the kisses were more open mouthed as they became more heated, more teeth and tongue than soft lips. He knew what he was doing.

"Loki...," you breathed, "what --?" Your question was lost as two rows of small, blunt teeth tentatively breaking through the skin over your collarbone. A slight groan pulled itself out of you as his tongue licked a long, warm stripe over the mark to soothe any irritation it may have caused. Switching your positions, you could see the faint twinge of entertainment behind his eyes as he grinned slyly at you from above. 

"Alright, (Y/N)," he spoke, "Let's take care of those nerves, shall we?" A wicked smirk spread across his face. "I think I know just the trick."


End file.
